The present invention relates to a shoe rack which can be easily assembled and is stackable in tiers of such racks, i.e., two or more racks stacked one above the others to provide a large capacity shoe storage in a minimum amount of space.
Various types of shoe racks have been used for a number of years. Many of these are of metal construction, for example typical ones being shown in U.S. Pat. No. 1,428,114 and Cohen U.S. Pat. No. 2,695,106, in which the racks are made of metal and have end pieces to which shoe holding cross pieces are attached by external connectors, such as nuts and bolts. In addition to requiring external connectors, these racks are not readily stackable. Other metal racks such as in Stein U.S. Pat. No. Des. 165,942; Einhorn U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,815,862 and 2,836,306 and in Neuwirth U.S. Pat. No. 2,928,549 use various types of fittings but such racks often require pieces to be welded, etc.
A plastic shoe rack which is made of identical pieces of material which are interlocked together by integrally formed connectors is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,463,853 to Licare et al and in U.S. Pat. No. Des. 270,118 to Wood. Such a shoe rack, being of pyramidal shape is nestable, i.e., one can be placed inside the other for purposes of display or storage. This accomplishes nothing from the point of view extending shoe storage capacity since, upon stacking, much of the storage function is lost by one pyramidal rack covering the other.